Two Perfect Soldiers
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Five new Gundam pilots appear and now them and the other pilots have to attend Chiba Peacecraft Academy, while carrying out some new missions together. Will there be hope for love? Ch.8 is for Rei/Wufei's fan! ^-^
1. The Meeting

Two Perfect Soldiers  
  
Ohay minna! This is my first fic ever so please don't hate it!:(  
I know my fic probly sux like hell, but hey its my first one ever. I just luv Gundam Wing n Sailormoon!!   
And i luv lots of others 2, demo I shouldn be yappin 2 much n start wit da story!!!  
O yeah, one more thing! PLEASE give me some reviews!!!!!! One last thing,  
I do not own Gundam Wings or Sailormoon.  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hime. Senshis. I didn't want it to end like this. Demo, Crysal  
Tokyo wasn't meant to be." cried out a figure in the time room. The women   
was holding a staff (glaive, watever you want to call it). Part of her hair was tied   
up in to a little bun at the top of her head. She was looking in a mirror, which   
was showing her a tragic scene. There in the mirror was an image of five   
beautiful women, lying lifeless. Their fukus were torn blood smeared all over  
them. There in the middle was a young girl, hair like the sun. Even though she was   
lifeless, her face still held the beauty within her. There hovering above her was   
a crystal.  
"Don't worry senshis, you will be together again. In another life time." the  
figure was still crying for the loss of her hime and Crstal Tokyo. Even though   
she wanted Crystal Tokyo to happen, she knew that it wouldn't be beautiful  
and peaceful for long. For there will still be evil and darkness all around.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Its time Dr.M to show my gundam pilots." a figure said to a women dressed in a lab   
coat.  
"Hai. It is time for them to start working together." the women now known as   
Dr.M replied.  
"This will be interesting though. Two perfect soldiers meeting eachother."  
"Hai, your right. I hope they will be getting along nicely though Dr.J." she  
replied to the man. "We better call them to meet eachother soon."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hiiro, I want you to gather up the other gundam pilots and meet me at you   
know where," DR.J said on the connection he had with his gundam pilots.  
"Hai, I'll be right over." answered someone in a monotone voice. He turned   
off the communicator and left the room. He walked to the living room to see   
four young men. One with a long braid, one with platinum blond hair, one  
with sleek black hair tied in a small pony tail, and the last one with brown   
hair. His bangs covering part of his eyes.   
"DR.J wants to see us." he announced in his monotone voice.  
"Alright, maybe we got a new mission!" the one with the braid said.  
"Braided baka! If we got a mission, he would just send us an e-mail." the one   
with the black hair said.  
"Aaawww, common Wuman, don't you wanna get back on your Nataku again?"  
Suddenly, the one that is now stated as Wuman pulled out his katana and started  
thrashing the braided guy. Who was desperately trying to get away.  
"Common, Wuman. Can't you take a joke? I mean it should be an honor to be   
called that. Well to me any way." The braided boy said. Trying to calm the mad guy.  
"Lets go." said the one in the monotone voice. The other two just nodded and   
followed the guy. Leaving the other two boys to kill eachother. Well actually  
just the boy known as Wuman. The other one was just running for dear life.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mean while, a girl with silver blond hair has just got a message from someone  
and was getting ready to leave with her companion. Stepping out of her room  
she could hear the voices in the living room. One was a very high pitch one.  
"Oh my god! Look at this guy! He's sooooo dreamy!" One cried out.  
"Get your baka hand off of me! I reafused to look at a picture of a men!  
They're nuttin, but bakas that make a living on their looks!" another one said.  
"Listen, we have to go and meet the doctors at her base now." the girl said in a  
monotone voice. The other two girls that were in there nodded their head and  
got up to leave.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"This will be a big surprise for my boys, you know that, don't you?" Dr.J said to his   
companion.  
"Hai, I know. Demo, it is time for them to work together on these next couple of   
missions though." Dr.M said. Suddenly, they heard voices coming there way.  
Which sounded like two young men were in a big fight. One of them was probably about   
to lose his life because he was begging a certain someone to spare it.   
Hiiro was with his friends walking toward the center of the base, where he knows that  
his doctor was waiting for them. Demo, on their way, Duo had to start another fight  
with Wufei. Saying that he should carry something else, either than his ugly katana  
around. Hearing this Wufei imediately brought out his trusty katana and started chasing   
Duo around. Hiiro, who was getting fed up with the quarrel brought out his trusty gun.  
That shutted them both up, for now. Finally they arrived to see their doctor with a   
women. Also wearing a lab coat.   
"Excellent! You guys came. Hiiro, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, I want you all to   
meet Dr. M. She's another doctor that built part of your gundam."  
"Hn." was all Hiiro said.  
"..." was all a certain someone said.  
"Injustice! A weak onna like that can never build MY Nataku!" (Don't think I need to say who  
that was ^_^)  
"I'm afraid so Wufei." Dr. M said to him in a calm tone.  
"So Doc, what did you want us here for any way. It's not like I don't have anything better to do.  
I mean, the next episode of Cardcaptor Sakura is on soon, and it's the episode I missed!" Duo   
whined.  
"Braided baka! It's just another weak onna who goes around and where dresses!"  
"So that means you watch it too! Eh Wu-man? Common, you know that Sakura girl is hot!"  
"Injustice! A weak made up onna can never be hot or beautiful!"  
"Quiet!!" We need to hear what Dr. J has to say!" Quatre yelled out. Both boys turned to the   
blond hair boy in surpirse. Surprisingly they both shutted up.  
"Thank you Quatre. Now back to business." Dr. J said and turned to face Dr. M, "Are they hear yet?"  
"Right about now." Sure enough they heard voices of two girls arguing about something.  
"Common, how can you not think that he's hot? He's the top supermodel in the whole  
country for god sake!" one voice ranged out. It sounded like they were coming right toward   
them. Hiiro put his hand on his gun, just in case.  
"I already told you! He's nuttin but someone who makes a living on his look!" the other voice   
rang out.  
"Common, you guys. You shouldn't fight around here." another voice bursted out between the  
two.  
"Your right! Once we get out of here I'm goin to kill you personally with my dagger!"  
"Aaaaah!!!! " then they heard pounding footsteps coming toward them. Then suddenly they saw   
a girl with blond hair which part of it was tied up by a small red bow. She ran passed them and   
crashed right into Duo. Right behind them was a girl with raven black hair and violet color  
eyes. Right behind her was a girl with short blue hair. Next were two girls one was very tall  
with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and next to her was a girl with blond hair with  
a tint of silver, which was tied up into to buns on each side of her head. The rest of her hair  
was left flown down to her ankle. Her expression showed of a true perfect soldier. Nothing.  
"Gomen," said the girl who just crashed into Duo.  
"Weak onna," Wufei mumbled to himself.  
"Nani?! Would you like to talk to my fist next time you make that comment?" the girl with   
raven black hair said to Wufei showing her clench fist.  
"Now, now you two. We don't need to start a fight now. Right now we need to get started on   
a whole new mission." Dr. M announced. Sensing another fight was about to start.  
"Suburashi! I can take The Venus out again!" The girl with Duo jumped up and clapped her hand.  
"Whats The Venus?" Duo asked a little confused. All of the male gundam also had a confused  
look on their faces. Even Hiiro.  
"Way to go you baka! Now they'll know!"  
"Oops. Gomen nasai minna." the girl bowed her head down in shame. Hiiro took out his gun   
in a blink of an eye.   
"Omai koroso," he said in his usual monotone voice. His gun was pointed at the girl with the  
red ribbon. Suddenly another gun was pulled out an pointing at the side of his head.  
"Omai koroso," the owner of the voice said in the exact tone that Hiiro had his.  
"You two can put your gun down, there's nothing to shoot at. Your both on the same team."  
Dr. M said. They both putted their gun back in their special place and turned to look at the   
doctor. Both with the same question in their head, 'same team?'  
"Now that everything is settled, we should introduce ourselves. I'll start first. For all of  
you who doesn't know me, my name is Dr. J, these are my gundam pilots. Boys introduced  
yourselves, please." he added.  
The one with the braid stepped out immediately. "Duo Maxwell at your service!" With that he  
bowed.  
One with platinum blond hair came next. "Quatre Winner. It's nice to meet you,"  
Next one stepped up. "Wufei Chang." He added to himselves, "Weak onna,"  
"Trowa Barton,"   
"Hn. Hiiro Yui,"   
"Excellent! Now I think you and your girls should introduce yourselves doctor."  
"Hai. Hello pilots. My name is Dr. M and I belive we'll be seeing a lot of eachother so I'll  
let my girls introduce themselves. Girls."  
"Hai! Minako Aino's my name and love is my game," said the girl who had crashed right into  
Duo. She gave them her 100 watts smile.  
"Ami Mizuno," said the girl with short blue hair. She was wearing a blue skirt, white long   
sleeve button up shirt and vest. She gave them a shy smile and stepped back.  
"Rei Hino," said the on with raven hair and violet color eyes. She was wearing a blue sweater  
with white baggy pants.  
"Makoto Kino," said the girl with brown hair tied up in ponytail. She was wearing a small   
rose earings. She was wearing sort of a teal color sweater, well basically the exact same thing  
as Trowa.  
"Usagi Tsukino," came a monotone voice. Hiiro looked up at once he heard her voice. She   
wearing a green tanktop and black sports pants. Her face showed the expression of a perfect  
soldier. She held no emotions in those blue orbs of her.  
"Now that we know everyone's name, we should start getting on with the mission." At once   
everyone turned around and faced the two doctors.  
"We will need you all to enroll into Peacecraft Academy and disguise yourself as normal   
teens there. There you shall be paird up with eachother in CO-ED." At once both Duo and   
Minako had a big smile plastered on her face.  
"You will both be going on mission together and do everything together. Understood?"   
everyone nodded their heads.   
"These are the pairings, Duo and Minako,(yes!!!!coming from both Duo and Minako) Quatre   
and Ami,(both were blushing a mad crimson) Wufei and Rei, (What???????!!!!!!!! from both)  
Trown and Makoto, (neither did anything) and last but not least Hiiro and Usagi." (Hn was all   
that came from both of them)   
"Now that you understand your mission, you should all go home and get packed. Tomorrow   
we will meet eachother at the airport. Understood?" Everyone nodded.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Injustice! I have to be paired up with a weak onna!"  
"Awww common Wu-man, it's not that bad. At least their all hot. Especially that Minako girl.  
Yeah, she's a total babe!" Duo said. You can see drool coming out of his mouth.(lol)  
"Shut up, you braided baka! And don't EVER call me Wu-man AGAIN!" he said holding out   
his katana.  
"Now, now you two, we need to get some rest for tomorrow remember?" Quatre said. Hoping  
there wouldn't be another chase that is about to come.  
"You're lucky Maxwell!"  
"I know. It's a gift!"  
"Shut up the both of you." came out a monotone voice from behind them. There standing at the   
doorway was Hiiro Yui.  
"Of course Hiiro. You need your beauty sleep so you can go see Relena again. Eh?" with that   
remark from Duo, Hiiro swiftly pulled out his gun and pointed it directly between Duo's eyes.  
"Omai koroso,"  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
At another area, five girls were also getting ready to leave.  
"That Duo guy was sooo hot! You're right Rei-chan, that model isn't hot at all! Duo is much  
more." Minako said to Rei, while they were packing up.  
"Shut up you onna! It's just another person from the opposite sex for god sake!"  
"Quiet you two! I need to find all of my books by tonight and it won't help if you both are   
arguing!" (I don't think I need to tell you who that was, ne?)  
"She has a point." came a monotone voice from behind them.   
"You're right Usagi-chan! You need your beauty sleep so you can see Mamoro again, ne?"  
with that remark Usagi pulled out her gun and pointed it directly between Minako's eyes.  
"Omai koroso," she said with anger in her eyes.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Well thats's all I'm typing. Please, onegai , please review it.tell me if you hate it or like it.  
I know most stories doesn have Minako and Duo pairin up, demo they seem to heve the same   
personality to me so there!:P 


	2. Four Sitting Dummies

Sugoi! I actually got reviews! Arigatou minna!  
Okie, here's my next fic. I'm trying to make this chapter   
a funny one, demo I doubt it that it will turn out funny.  
  
As usual, I have to put a freakin damn discalimer. You know  
what it is. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon yaddy yaddy  
yadda... Does anyone find that its so annoyin? O well. Here's my   
next fic!  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
That morning the two groups met up at Tokyo's National Airline.(Don even know if there's even a  
place. O well) Everyone was wearing the same thing they wore yesterday. All had just about two   
suitcase full of clothings. Well in Usagi's and Hiiro's case, half of a suitcase full of clothes and the   
rest were just simply weapons. Well also in Minako's case, three suitcases full of clothes, one full   
of makeup and the other full of pictures of male super model. All started walking towards their   
plane with no difficulty except for Minako. Seeing this, Duo saw that it was his chance to score  
some points with the poor girl. Well in Duo's case, hot, sexy, god damn hot (and some other things  
that I shouldn't say) girl.  
"You know, you can always ask a 'ahem' macho men to help you with those babe," he said cooly   
to the blond girl.   
"Your right! Now where will I find a nice enough MACHO MEN to help me with these bags?" she   
raised her voice at the word macho men. She knew Duo's game, but wanted to mess up with his mind  
a little.   
"Well now that you mention it, I am a macho men, demo I'm not really that nice so gomen but I  
can't help you,"  
"Waiii, onegai Duo-kun. I promise to help you next time." She had her famous puppy dog face on.  
Knowing that he can't resist that face, Duo picked up two of her bags.  
"Weak onna," Wufei said in front of the two. He had just heard the two and thought that the braided  
baka was being his baka self again. Helping a weak onna.  
"Nani?" That's it you weak of a man! I have had enough of you saying stuff about weak onna!" Rei said to him.  
"How dare you call me weak, you weak of an onna! I bet you can't even block one hit from my   
katana!" Wufei yelled at the raven haired girl next to him. 'How dare she calls me weak! Me! Wufei   
Chang!'  
"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" she said with flame in her eyes.  
"You got that right you onna!" They pulled out their trusty weapons. Wufei his katana (no duh,what  
did you expect? A fairy god mother's wand?)and Rei her sword. Wufei launched at her, but to his   
surprise she blocked it with skill. Next she launched at him, but he also blocked it with skill. Right now  
there was a crowd of people watching them.  
One kid said to his mommy, "Mommy, is that his mommy?"  
The mother surprised asked her kid why he think that. "well it looks like the way you chase me around  
the house, demo except I actually get hit. Is that boy mad at his mommy and now trying to get his  
mommy back by trying to hit her?" the mother slapped her kid in the back of the head for that   
and dragged her kid along.  
"Mommy, that guy got a pony! Look mommy! I thought only girls have a ponytail. Does that mean   
that boy is a girl too?" a little girl asked her mother. Hearing this Minako and Duo instantly started to   
crack up.   
"That's right kid, that boy over there is a girl. His name is Wu-man." the girl turned around and saw   
Duo. "Mommy, is that boy a girl too? He has a braid longer than Joojy-chan. and she has a very long  
one too." Duo was shock from hearing this. Minako on the other hand was laughing so hard that  
she had to lean on Duo for support. Suddenly they heard two guns rang out. Everyone ran around frantically  
and left the small group. There they can see that both Hiiro and Usagi had their gun pulled out.  
"Thats enough, we need to get on the plane now." Ami said to the group. Everyone nodded their   
head.Well almost everyone. Wufei and Rei just grunted and putted their weapons back in their place.  
Minako was still laughing on Duo and Duo was still shocked about what the little girl said.  
The rest of the group went to their plane, which was a private one of the Winners.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Inside there was a nice couch in the middle, a bar to get drinks, small fridge for food, and  
a hallway leadin to a washroom. To everyones surprised (Duo and Minako started to laugh   
hysterically) there were two dummies in the corner. One was of a man with black hair, wearing   
blue jeans, black sweater and a green jacket over.(hhmmm I wonder who that is) The other  
dummy was a girl with sandy blond hair, part of it was braided and tied back.She was wearing  
a horrible pink dress of some sort with blue eyes.( I think you people know who it is already ^_^)  
"Hahaha! I betcha the two doctors planned those! Knowing Usagi, she'll probably wants something   
to shoot at as a target! Hahahaha!!!!" Minako said through tears.  
"Y-y-yep! Thats Dr. J's work already. Knowing our trigger happy pilot he'll definitely need   
this sort of thing to sh-sh-sh..." he didn't get to finish because both him and Minako fell on the   
floor laughing holding their stomache. Everyone else just putted their stuff away and sat on the couch.  
Both Hiiro and Usagi got their laptop out and started hacking. Finally both Minako and Duo started   
to keep calm.  
"Awww, demo why Usagi-chan wants to do that to her precious Mamo-chan? She loves him too  
much to do that!" Instantly Usagi pulled out her gun and aimed it at Minako.  
"Omai koroso," she said with angered filled her voice.  
"Eh he he, Usagi-chan, you don't have to do that. I promise I won't mention Mamo-chan for the next   
two weeks?"  
"Just like the last one you made last night, you blond headed baka!" Rei said while polishinhg her  
sword.  
"Onegai! I'm too young to die!" she instantly got on her knees and begged for Usagi to not take her   
dear life away. Seeing this scene Duo started to crack up again. Ignoring this, Usagi just gave herself   
a small smirk. Seeing this Minako instantly stood up, but suddenly Usagi pulled off the safety trigger  
and Bang! All was silent until they heard a voice that sounded like,"Gasp!Usako! How could You?"  
Usagi had shot the dummy of Mamoru and now it was making retarted death noises. Hearing this,   
Minako and Duo fell back on the ground laughing.  
"Yo Hiiro! You gotta try to shoot at the other dummy! I gotta hear what that one says! Maybe   
something like, 'Hhhhhiiiiiirrrrooooo! How could you?" with that Duo fell to the ground laughing   
again. Just then he heard the safety of a gun was heard. There staring at Duo was the end of Hiiro's  
gun.  
"Omai koroso,"  
"Alright Hiiro! Now aim it at the dummy not me." (Geee, he needs to be more specific.Thers's   
like four dummies on the plane right now.The other two dummies, him and Minako. j/k to all the   
others Duo or Minako's fan ^_^;)  
"That's funny, last time I checked there was three dummy in hear," came the remark of Wufei.  
"Exactly," came the monotone voice of Hiiro. With that the gun was shot. This time everything was silence.  
When Duo found out that he wasn't dead yet he started to feel rejoice, but then suddenly there  
was a voice of someone calling Hiiro's name. The voice made everyone wince. 'Oh no, not the psychotic  
pacfifist queen,' Duo thought to himself. He turned around and saw that the only thing that seem to   
make a noise was the Relena dummy. Instantly both him and Minako dropped to the floor again  
and started to laugh.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
About two hours later both Duo and Minako got bored and started to bug Wufei and Rei, who was   
meditating quietly. Silently both Duo and Minako grabbed Reis's and Wufei's weapon and ran off with it.  
Both flung their eyes opened once they knew that something was missing because they feel much  
lighter.  
"Maxwell/Aino!!!!!!" both screamed and dashed after the other two teens.  
"Aaawwww common Wu-man, we're not going to wreck it." Duo said. trying to get away from   
the other two.  
"Yeah, Rei-man!" Minako said.(Gomen, its was the only name I could think of ^_^;)  
"Nani?! Where the hell did you get Rei-man from?"  
"Well I heard Duo-kun hear calling Wufei Wu-man so I didn' want to be left behind so I made  
it up!" Minako said behind her shoulder. Finally both Rei and Wufei got their precious katan and  
sword back. Now that the two got their weapons back, they started to chase poor Minako and Duo  
around the plane.  
"Aaaaaahhhh!!!! Wu/Rei-man!Onegai! Please stop! I don't want my hair to become somethin like  
Relena/Mamoru!" both of them wailed.(That was corny wasn't it?)  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Yay!!!!!! I'm finish!!!!!!!!!!  
I know most of the thing is stupid , retarted , gay, and most of all  
NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!! Wahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!(0) (0)  
O well, at least i know there's actually people reading my fic. ( ^_^ )  
Gomen to all of the Ami, Makoto, and all of the others fan!!!!!! (")(")  
I'll try to put other characters in next time. (O)(O)  
Well ja ne 


	3. Meeting The Psycho and Getting Acquainte...

Ohayo minna! Gomen nasai for the late update, demo my computer freakin deleted my files   
and I had to start a new one. This one isn't as good as the other one. I'm so freakin pissed!  
I worked so hard on that!!!!! 'sobs' I just got my report card. :( I've been havin a lot of homework  
so I don't really have much time to write this fic. I'm also thinkin of starting another one. :)  
But maybe not. Give me your opinion. Should I, or should I not.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Six hours later, a bruised up Minako and Duo walked out of the plane. Right behind them were  
two very pissed black haired pilot. Next walked out the two perfect soldier and everyone else.  
Quatre was thinking inside his head, how much money it would cost to repair the plane. Every  
part of the plane minus the piloting room, was neither slashed or has bullet holes in them.  
"We need to get enrolled into school right away minna," Ami announced.  
"Hai, Ami's right," said Quatre giving her a smile, Ami immediately blushed.But was not unnoticed  
by Minako.  
"Sugoi! Ami-chan has a crush!" Minako sang. That made both Quatre and Ami blush crimson.  
"Nani?! Yo Q-man never knew you had it in you!" Duo said giving Quatre a wink.  
"Shut up you Braided baka! If you want to get out of here in one piece, I advise you to shut that  
mouth of yours!"  
"Eeeeeps!!!! Wu-man is threatening me!! Help me Minako-chan!!!" Duo ran right behind Minako.  
Who just stepped aside. Afraid that she might also get hurt.  
"Gomen Duo-kun, demo I also want to get out of here in one piece."  
"Let's go," came both of the voice of Usagi and Hiiro. Everyone grew silent and followed the two.  
When they were at the main entrance at the airport a black limousine pulled up and stepped out  
a girl around 15, with black hair up to her shoulder and wearing all purple.  
"Konnichiwa minna, would you all like a ride?" the girl asked the pilot. The girl gave everyone an  
innocent smile.  
"Hai," came the monotone voice of Usagi.  
"Nani?! Usagi-chan you don't even know her!"  
"You haven't change at all did you, Usagi-chan?" the girl said to Usagi.  
"Hnn," was all that Usagi said to the girl.  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Hotaru Tomoe and I was ordered by Dr. M to come and  
pick you all up."  
"Nice to meet you, my name's Min-"  
"Minako Aino, hai I already know all of your names,"  
"Oh,"  
"Now lets get everyone into the car and head right over to the academy ne? I know Usagi is itching  
to talk to Dr. M about my appearance today. Ne Usagi?" she gave Usagi the look like she can   
read her mind.  
"Hn,"  
"Thought so, now everyone please get into the car," Hotaru ordered. They all piled into the car  
or limo and headed to the academy.  
"Just a little warning Usagi, you won't like what you'll see there," said Hotaru.  
"Why? Is there Oz soldiers there?" Ami asked.   
"Iie, you'll all see once we get there," Usagi just wondered to herself. 'What the hell are you  
planning Hotaru? What is it there that I won't like?'  
Throughout the whole ride everyone had a nice conversation. Quatre and Ami were chatting quietly   
with eachother, Wufei and Rei were arguing about women, Minako and Duo were just talking  
about pranks they would play on both Rei and Wufei, Trowa, Makoto, Usagi, and Hiiro were   
all silent. Hotaru was just gazing at the group, seeing how they were all alike. Her eyes landed   
on Usagi and was amazed at all the changes she had been through. She was no more the klutzy girl  
that everyone knew but a graceful assassin. Never crying over a small scratch on her leg. But  
a girl, that showed no emotions to people. If in their lifetime before, talking about what they   
would be like, none of the girls would ever thought that Usagi will be this kind of a person.  
Usagi realized that there were a pair of eyes staring at her, turned and was face to face with   
Hotaru. The girl just simply gave her and innocent smile. 'How she changed' sigh 'Hime, you  
have been through so much. I hope you will find your one and only.' The car finally started to   
come to a slow stop. Climbing out of the car, Usagi looked at her surrounding.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I took a look at my surrounding. There was a garden on the west side of the school and a  
fountain. There in the middle of the fountain was a statue of Relen(Baka) with water spurting  
out of her mouth. My mouth was almost up to a smirk, demo I hid before anyone could see it.  
'That is probably the women that is probably known as the queen of the world,' I thought to  
myself. Frankly I thought she looked like one of those women that was from the mental   
institute. All of a sudden, I heard the bubbly blond screech. I turned to see what the hell she  
was screeching about. 'She better have a hell of a good reason for that," I mentally told myself.  
She was staring at the school and by looking at the expression at the rest of the girl they too had  
the same expression. Except for Makoto.  
"Injustuce! What the hell is going on?!" I heard Rei said.   
"I told you so." Came the voice of Hotaru. I noticed that the male gundam pilots were just looking  
at the girl funny, like they were some kind of a crack head. Frankly I always thought that they were   
always a crack head. I turned to see what they were all looking at and just saw that they were looking  
at the name of the school. Chiba Peacecraft Academy for the Gifted Mind. 'Matte!' I cried to   
myself. 'Chiba Peacecraft Academy? That means the damn bastard is here!'  
"So Usagi-chan, I guess you and him are together again, ne?" that bubbly blond said and draped   
her arm on my shoulder. Instinctly I pushed her away and pointed my bestfriend right in the   
middle of her eyes.  
"Omae o korosu," I said to her with venom in my voice.  
"Uh heh heh, Usagi-chan. You know you don't wanna kill me right?" I smirked at that answer.  
"That's enough the both of you, you all need to get enroll into the academy NOW!" came the   
booming voice of Hotaru. My eyes darted toward the timid girl. I lowered my bestfriend and  
putted it back in its usual place.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Normal POV  
  
They all followed Hoatru into the school and started walking toward the office. Hotaru departed   
after they arrived. Opening the door, came the worstest sound any of them ever heard. The gundam  
pilot had to put their hands to their ears and closed their eyes to try to block the sound, demo  
the noise was too much. When they opened their eyes again, they found a girl about their age   
squeezing the life out of the Perfect Soldier. His face slowly turning blue.   
"Ahem, miss, I think you should let him go. He can't breathe," came the timid voice of Ami.  
The girl turned her head and looked at Ami up and down. Ami not comfortable with the gaze,  
started to shrink.  
"Who are you?" the girl asked in a snobbish voice.  
"My name is Ami Mizuno and I am hear to get enroll into the school." The girl finally loosen  
her grip on Hiiro and he took that chance to get away from her and stood next to Usagi. Noticong  
his action the girl started to glare at Usagi. Usagi just simply stared back at her with her own  
death glare and instantly the girl started to back up.  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Mizuno. My name is Relena Peacecraft. Former queen of the world.  
But I refused the title of Queen of the World, so the people started to call me Princess Relena."  
Duo tried not to laugh at this comment.'My ass. She probably made the people call her Princess  
Relena after Treize kicked her out.' Relena turned her gaze to Hiiro with a seducing smile, but   
found him staring out the window. She then turned her gaze to the girl Hiiro was standing next  
to. 'That girl is standing too close to my Hiiro!' she mentally screamed in her head.  
"Who may you be?" she asked Usagi with disgust in her voice.  
"Hn,"  
"Excuse me, I'm asking you here girl! Tell me your name now or else you can forget about   
enrolling into my school!!" Usagi had a smirk on her face gazing at the girl in front of her, whom   
was going ballistic. She turned and looked at Hiiro. Hiiro, who was listening to the two also   
had a smirk on his face. Somehow he knew that Usagi was enjoying this. He turned to look at  
her and surprisingly found that she was also staring at him. Prussian staring into blue orbs.  
Somehow they were both drawn to eachother, but the ranting of Relena pulled them out of   
their head.   
"I said, what is your name girl?!"   
"Tsukino," that was all she said.  
"Tsukino what?!" Relena was now on th brink of explosion.  
"Usagi Tsukino,"  
"Well, Miss. Tsukino, I would greatly advise you to stop looking at my Hiiro because he is not  
available for you!" Duo instantly started to laugh hysterically. The rest of the pilot was trying   
hard not to laugh. Instantly both Hiiro and Usagi pulled out their bestfriend and pointing them  
directly at Relena.  
"Omae o korosu," they both said. Relena had tears in her eyes staring at Hiiro.  
"Oh Hiiro, you do care for me! I knew it all along! I love you too!" with that, she flunged her   
arms around him. Both Minako and Duo were lying on the ground laughing. Everyone else was   
trying to hide their smirk. Usagi was just staring at the girl. She reminded her of another psychotic  
person. She almost had goosebumps just thinking about him. She putted her friend back and   
pulled out her other friend from kami knows where and...  
BANG!  
The girl screamed out in pain feeling the bullet hit her. She looked at her arm and saw blood  
seeping through. All of the male gundam stared at her in shocked. No one of the gundam   
dared to shoot her, not even Hiiro, who was the only one who actually pulled out a gun and   
threatened to kill her.   
"You bitch!! How dare you shoot me! Only my Hiiro can do that!" she was going dramatic.  
Usagi just smirked at her. The rest of the female gundam just had a smile on their face. Minako  
on the other hand was on the ground laughing. The male pilot were just staring at them like they  
were nuts.   
"Would you like another one?" Usagi asked in her sweetest voice, but came out like her usual   
monotone voice.  
"Why you-" she stopped and started to move her arm. It felt like it never had been shot. It just  
feels a little bit sore from the impact of the so call bullet. 'What the heck?' Hiiro looked at   
Usagi and then at Relena. He yanked her arms and sniffed the blood.  
"Fake blood," he said in his monotone voice.  
"Oh Hiiro! I knew you cared about me!!!"  
"What?! How could that be?" came the voice of Duo.  
"That's easy, Usagi-chan always carries that extra gun around. It's sort of a distraction I would   
say," Ami explained.  
"Yeah! Usagi here invented it herself!" Hiiro was stunned. He never thought of making something   
like that before.  
"Let's get enroll," came the voice of Makoto. Both her and Trowa had been quiet through out the   
whole thing.  
"Hai," Usagi said. She was itching to call Dr. M about Hotaru appearance. If Hotaru's was here then that  
meant that the others were here also.  
"Hurry up and get us assigned to a dorm you baka onna!" Relena finally pride herself from   
Hiiro (wow what a surprise. She actually let go of Hiiro willingly! Maybe I should vote for  
her in the next emmy award.LOL)  
"What kind of a dorm would you like to share?" she asked them.  
"Co-ed," Hiiro simply answered. Relena nearly choked at the word.  
"Co-ed?" she said in a near whisper. He nodded his head.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
They were walking to their dorm with Minako and Duo laughin hysterically on the way.  
"Man who would've thought that a person could turn into mor than 5 shades of red at once!"  
Everyone neither laughed, smile, or smirked at Relena's reaction knowing that Hiiro and Usagi  
was sharing a room. Usagi had to admit that it was a funny sight to see. Pretty soon they were   
near their dorm and each pair walked off in their separate ways.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Duo And Minako's dorm  
  
"Look at all of these food!!!!!!" Duo yelled to no one but himself.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Instantly Duo ran into Minako's room hearing her shriek.  
"Nani? What happened?"  
"Look at all of these closet space!!!!" she cried out. Duo sweatdropped. "I can't fit all of my   
clothes in here!!" Getting a better look at her room, he nearly fainted. They've only been here  
for less than five minutes and her room looked like she had lived there for at least a month!  
"What the hell happened?! How many freakin pigs do you raise in here?!"   
"Only one baka!"  
"Nande? You mean you actually raise one in here? Is it big? Maybe I can barbecue it later!"  
he was thinking about what the meat would taste like in his mouth when something was  
slammed against his face. Minako was on the floor laughing at him hysterically. He soon got  
the message and chucked it right back at her. Pretty soon they were both chucking anything   
they can get their hands on. Excluding the furnitures and hard stuff. 15 minutes later the whole   
dorm was full of clothes all ove the place. While Duo was chasing Minako she slipped on some  
clothing and fell right on her back. Duo who wasn't paying attention sliupped and fell right  
on top of her. All as silent as their eyes met. Slowly Duo lowered his head with his eyes close,  
brushe his lips softly against hers. Minako responded and soon her hands found its way around   
his neck and his around her waist.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Wufei And Rei's Dorm  
  
"Iie you weak onna! I get the left room!"  
"Iie! I get the left one!"  
"You weak onna! I'm having the left one!"  
"Weak?! You're the weak one! Fighting over a room with a girl!" At this he turned crimson  
while Rei smiled in triumph. 'Baka onna' he thought to himself.   
"Onna or not! I'm gonna get THIS room!"   
"Nande?! You baka of a man! I said I get it! You wanna fight about it?!"  
"Is that another challenge? You weak onna?" He was ready, holding is katana out. She also   
pulled hers out and charged right at him. Swiftly as she did, he gracefully blocked the attack.  
He swung his katana at her , thinking that she won't be able to block it this time, but she gracefully   
flipped backward landing on the coffe table. Instantly he kicked her leg, determined that she  
will trip and again she made another flip backward. She launched her attack at him faking a punch  
and then a knee right into his stomache. 'Kuso! How could I fall for it?!' He clutched his stomache  
while she stood there smirking. She ran to him again and tried to trip him. Acting on instinct,  
he rolled to the side.   
After an hour they were both panting heavily with a couple of bruises, with some occasional  
cuts on their arms. They glared at eachtoher with sweat sliding down their faces. Wufei lunged at   
her and managed to get her to the ground. Staring down at her he felt feelings stirring up inside.  
Both staring at eachother for awhile. Wufei started to bend down closer to her. She can feel his   
breathing against her bare skin and immiediately starts to feel goosebumps. Their faces were   
just inches away from eachother. Both hearts start to thump faster and faster. Just when their   
lips was about to start have contact, the clock on the wall started ringing. Indicating that it was   
officially midnight. Wufei started to get out of his dazed.  
"Hmmph. Fine, onna you get the left room. I'll have the right." With that he left and left Rei  
laying their breathing heavily.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Quatre And Ami's Dorm  
  
"Well Miss. Mizuno, which room would you like?"  
"I think I'll take the right one thank you. Also you can call me Ami, Quatre-kun."  
"Hai, Ami. Quatre would be fine also."   
"I already got myself acquainted with that Quatre-kun," she made a little giggle at him. That  
made him blush.  
"Hai, I'll take the other then,"   
They both started to unpack their belongings in their room, until one hour later when both   
were getting hungry fom the lack of food.  
"Quatre-kun, would you like something to eat?" She had entered his room without him knowing  
it.   
"Hai, would you like some help?"  
"Iie, I can manage it." She left him in the room and headed out to the kitchen. Not knowing that he was   
still staring at her retreating form. 'She's so kind and beautiful' he thought to himself.  
A couple of minutes later they were sitting at the table eating hamburgers, which Ami had  
made really fast. Which surprised Quatre. 'How on earth did she prepared these so fast?'  
Ami looked at him and giggled.  
"Nani?" he asked her questioningly.  
"You're wondering how I prepâred these so fast right?"  
"H-hai,"  
"Well hamburger is my favourite food so I get practiced by making it everyday."  
"Oh," Through out the whole period they told eachother about themselves and their past. How   
they met up with the other pilot.  
"Well, I first met Makoto-chan when we were fighting eachother. She seemed like she was   
trying to kill herself. Not caring if she lost the battle or not. Then I met up with Minako-chan  
and Usagi-chan later on. Then next we met Rei-chan. Makoto-chan is the quiet one, Minako-chan  
is sort of the fun and atashi type of our group, Rei-chan was the hot headed one in our group,  
and Usagi-chan is the calm and quiet. Demo, I would advise you not to get her mad, she will  
shoot you,mission or not." Quatre listened to her with fascination. These group of female gundam  
sounded exactly like him and his friends.  
"It's getting late. I think I'll turn in for the night." She stood up and walked over to Quatre and  
gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oyasumi-nasai, Quatre-kun." With that she left the room.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Trowa And Makoto's Dorm  
  
They were both quiet unpacking their belonging into their room. Neither bothered try to talk  
with the other.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Makoto's POV  
  
He seems quiet. I wonder if he's like me? His eyes are so distant. I unpaacked my belongings   
and just layed on the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. That Trowa guy makes me wonder  
about him. He seems so mysterious and distant around the others. Come to think of it, so am  
I. Demo, his eyes show more sadness then me. I closed my eyes and felt tears drifting down my  
eyes. My mind started to drift toTakashi. I can't believe he died in front of me. I just sat there  
looking at him, while he's dying and mumbling my name. Even when he's dying, he still worried  
about my well being. I started to sob. Oh kami-sama, I didn't know I didn't come to him and   
tell him that I'm fine. He was still mumbling my name until his last breath. Kami-sama, he  
was my otooto for kami sake! I was his neesan for crying out loud. I started sobbing more and   
more, remembering that tragic scene. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms wrapping me closer to  
it.  
"Daijoubu ka?" I heard it say. I looked up with teary eyes and saw that Trowa has wrapped his   
arms around me.  
"Daijoubu," I said to him. He nodded and still held me close to him. I stayed in his arms for a   
while longer until my eyelid dropped and I was in dreamland. I felt him lay me down on my  
bed and tucked me in. Then I felt him kiss me on the forehead. and mumbled a "Oyasumi-nasai,"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hiiro And Usagi's Dorm  
  
"Hn," both Hiiro and Usagi were staring at eachother without expression. Prussian staring into  
royal blue. 'God, she's beautiful. Nande kuso am I thinking?!' Hiiro thought to himself.  
"Don't touch any of my stuff and don't ever let that psychotic bitch into this dorm understand?"  
"Hai, was gonna say the same thing to you.I get this one, you get that one." With that she dissappeared  
into the room.  
After unpacking her things, Usagi pulled out her laptop and was about to e-mail Dr. M when   
she saw a new mail in her inbox.  
  
Usagi, it's good to know that you arrived there safely. I know you must be wondering about  
Hotaru's appearance. She is also hear to assist you in future mission. And hai the others are with   
her. You will be seeing them soon. So don't worry. Also you and Hiiro should get to know eachother  
a little better since you'll both doing everything together.  
Dr. M  
PS.  
You can stop staring at the screen.  
  
Why the hell would she want to know him a little more? If she wants to know about him then  
all she need to do is use her laptop. She heard the other door open and another door closing.  
Followed by the running of the shower. 'Guess he decided to take a shower.' She decided to  
call in for the night and fell asleep, drifting closer to dreamland.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hiiro finished with his shower decided to check up on Usagi and found her sleeping with a peaceful  
expression. 'Tenshi,' he thought to himself and mentally kicked himself. He looked at her for  
a while and unconsciously bent down and kissed her forehead. And departed the room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Finally got this chapter to finish!!!!! Gomen nasai for the sucky chapter, demo my first one was  
way better but my freakin computer deleted for some damn reason!!!!  
O yeah, Oyasumi-nasai means good night.  
I was wondering about something. What couple do you like the best? It could be any couple  
pairing up. Hiiro/Usagi, Hiiro/Rei, Hiiro/Hotaru, Rei/Duo or something like that. I was just   
wondering so you don't have to answer, demo I don't want to hear any couples that have   
Relena-baka or Mamo-baka!!! 


	4. First Day

Moshi moshi minna-san! I can't believe I got so many responses for my fic!!!! ^_^  
Demo I think this chap gonna suck like hell bcuz I can't think of anything!!! Don't you just  
love writer blocks? O yeah I'm gonna start a new fic soon!!! Probly gonna suck like hell.  
O well, here's the fic!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Morning soon came to the gundam pilots and to the first day of school. The sun was shining  
brightly through Usagi's window. 'Kuso! Damn thing so bright!' She thought in her mind.   
'What time is it? Kami, I feel so tired!' Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Then Hiiro's   
head popped in.  
"Get. Up," he said in his usual voice.  
"Hn," was all she said and he left. She tiredly dragged herself out of bed. grabbed some clothes  
and left for the shower. She saw Hiiro prepared breakfast in the kitchen, while giving a couple  
of glances at his laptop. 'Must be waiting for the mission." She thought to herself. She entered  
the washroom and shed off her clothes, turning on the shower. Before entering she turned on  
the radio. Listening to the music and in the hot shower, she felt her body start to relax. The  
radio was blasted to it's maximum. Music blaring out from the two speaker at the side. She   
humming along to the music, which no one can barely hear through the music.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hiiro was cooking and giving a couple of glances at his laptop, awaiting for the next mission.  
When suddenly he heard loud music coming from the bathroom. 'Kuso! Does she have to turn  
on the music that loud?!' He was sure that the sound was carried all the way to the next town.  
Finally after five minutes the music stopped and the door to the washroom opened, revealing  
a damp Usagi. She was wearing black shorts and a green tank top,(sounds familiar?) revealing  
her figure. Curved legs, curved figure, beautiful golden hair, a face like an angel, (which was   
hidden under that mask she wore every day) lips that looks so delicate to touch. She could   
make any guy fall for her with a snap of her finger. Hiiro was staring at her intently, mistaking  
her of a tenshi.   
"Take a picture, it will last longer," a voice broke out, stopping him from his trance. Usagi   
noticing the gaze Hiiro was giving her started to get annoyed.  
"Hn," was all he said to her and continued his breakfast. Usagi sat down to her plate of breakfast   
and started to eat. Through out the breakfast neither dared to say anything to the other. Finally  
Hiiro broke the silent.  
"You need to be wearing the uniforms," he told her in his monotone voice and "Later" was  
all she replied. Once finished with breakfast, she went back into her room. Later came out  
wearing a uniform. Hiiro stared wide eyed at her.   
"We're going to be late," wa sall Uasagi said and left out the door. Hiiro following right behind  
her.   
Walking toward the school building they heard two oices coming from behind them.  
"Usagi-chan! Hiiro-chan! Matte!" turning around they saw two blurs running up behind them.  
One was something with a blond head and the other was something with a brown head. Instantly  
as the two things came into view, Hiiro pulled out his friends and pointed it between the one  
who was calling them earlier.  
"Omae o korosu if you call me that again,"   
"Uh heh heh, you can spare me right Hiiro? I mean after all if you kill me then that means that  
you failed the mission right?"  
"The Blonded baka finally got something right in her first 16 years of life?" came a voice  
behind them.   
"Oi! Rei-man! That was mean!" You can now see a vein popping on Re's head.  
"Aino! Call me that one more time and I swear on your mother's grave that you will be joining  
her very soon!"  
"Honto Rei-man? You mean I do have an okaa-san? Where is she? What does she look like?  
How old is she?"   
"You Blonded Baka! That was an expression!" Yelling a very annoyed Rei. Everyone else   
around them were trying hard not to laugh. The rest had already joined the group and was listening  
to Rei and Minako's bickering.   
"Let's go," came the monotone voice of Usagi, who was holding a small smirk on her face.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Attention class! We are honored to have ten new students in our school today! I advise you  
to all show them some respect!"  
"Yes teacher!" came the voice of the class. Outside the group of pilot were waiting to be called  
in. When Minako suddenly noticed what Usagi was wearing.  
"Usagi-chan you can't go wearing that! It's not fair!"   
"Hn," was all Usagi said. Before anyone else could answer the door flung open and the voice  
of the teacher was heard. Everyone started to walk in with a mumbling Minako saying that  
it's not fair that Usagi isn't wearing the proper uniform. As everyone enter all eyes fell upon  
the new group of students. Boys giving alls and girls sighing with love in their eyes.  
"Please introduce yourselves please," the teacher instructed.  
"Minako Aino." She gave a wink to the people in front of her and giving her V sign. Guys were  
giving her howls and cat calls. Girls were giving her the death glare and Duo was growing  
red with jealousy.  
"Duo Maxwell." Giving the girls a wink. All girls sigh at his wink.   
"What a cutey!" One girl said out loud. Everyone was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Makoto Kino." Guys were also giving her calls and all, but she never payed them any attention.  
"Trowa Barton." Girls continued giving winks at him like some did to Duo. Mouthing "call  
ma" to him.  
"Ami Mizuno." Guys were giving her calls louder than they did to Minako. This earned a blush  
on Ami's face.  
"Quatre Winner." Girls started to clap and whistle at him, also earning him a deep blush.  
"Rei Hino." No one dared to say anything to Rei because she was holding her sword in her hand.  
Afraid that she would come charging at them and slicing part of their hair or something. Rei  
gave a satisfied smirk because no one dared say anything about her.  
"Wufei Chang." Again no one said anything to him. (I thinnk you should know why)  
"Ahem, Miss. Hino and Mr. Chang, we do not allow our students to bring any weapons to  
class so I would like you to give them to me for safe keeping."  
"Bite me," was all Rei said to the teacher. Everyone ooed and ahhed at Rei's counter. The  
teacher by now was red in the face. Turning to Wufei to see if he would give his katana to her.  
"To a weak onna like you? Injustice!"   
"Excuse me? You two give it to me right now or else you get the whole week of detention!"  
"Like I said! Bite me!!!" Rei practically screamed at the teacher. The teacher was about to grab  
the sword from her when she pulled it out with speed.  
"Touch it and I swear you'll be walking around headless," she said nearly a whisper. The teacher  
who was now white as a ghost just nodded her head 'yes'.  
"Now you two should start introducing yourselves," the teacher said to Hiiro and Usagi.  
Immiediately every chattering in the classroom hushed.  
"Usagi Tsukino." Howls, clapping, whistles, cats call, anything you can think of that a guy could   
do, they did it to Usagi. She seemed unaffected at all the attention and was staring straight at  
the pair at the second last row, where a pair of student were sitting.   
"Hiiro Yui." Now it was Hiiro's turn to be greeted with the same welcome Usagi had. Except  
it was coming from all of the female population of the class. He seemed also unaffected by the  
greeting everyone gave him.  
"Now would you ten please take the seat at the back of the room."  
Usagi nodded and was about to walk when the teacher stopped her, thinking that she isn't holding  
a weapon or anything.  
"Excuse me young lady, but didn't you get the school's uniform?"  
"Hai, I did but I don't like it."  
"What?! That is the rule here! You must wear the proper clothing! Not the dredged outfit!"  
"Excuse me?! That is not a dredged out fit!" screamed out an angry Minako.  
"Did you know that this is an official highschool uniform in Japan?!"  
"No I do not and don't want to know! All I know is that that is a very inappropriate clothes!"  
Inside Usagi wanted to pull out her friend shoot the teach right there in the eye. Instead she  
putted on a sweet smile and turned to the teacher.  
"Excuse me, but if this an inappropriate outfit then do you think every single school uniform  
in Japan inappropriate then? I'm sure the people of Japan would love to hear what teachers  
in the Sanc Kingdom has to say about their school uniform, don't you think? Hmmm... it   
maybe even start a war or something. Since the Sanc Kingdom is the symbol for peace, I think  
that people would think that it is odd that the kingdom started a war. Don't you think, teacher?"  
Everyone was speechless. No one ever heard Usagi talk so much.  
"Way o go Usagi-chan!!! Never knew you had it in you then saying 'omae o korosu'!" cried  
out a proud Minako. The teacher was speechless. Not any student dared to talk like that to her.  
Now this group of minors come and does the unthinkable to her! Boy was she boiling!  
Just when she was about to say something, a knock was heard at the door. The person   
entering the door made the senshis gasped. 'Kuso! Why him?! That bakayaro!' Usagi thought   
to herself. (Guess who) The man enterd and looked around the class. His eyes finally resting  
on a very annoyed Usagi. With a smile on his face he walked up to her about to give her an  
embrace when she pulled out her friend on him.  
"Omae o korosu if you take one step closer," Everyone gasped at her action. The man just simply   
smirked at this. Not one bit of scared or anything on his expression.  
"Nah ah ah Usako, you wouldn't do that to me now would you?" the man taunted her. (Think  
you shoul know who it is already)  
"Oh I don't know. Somethings telling me to do it and you know that I always act on my emotion.  
Now don't you Mamo-baka," she said to him in voice with a hint of sweetness.  
"Of course I do, and your emotion is telling you now to come and hug me. So why won't you   
just come over here now?"  
"I'm sorry Mamo-baka, demo I'm already with someone."  
"Oh and who may that be?" Giving her a look. "If anyone comes in two feet of you, you  
would shoot them. Only I had not. That means fate has brought us together."   
"Hahahaha!!!! Fate?! Doko have you been to? Saturn?" Minako laughed at him. Mamo *ahem*  
baka's face was starting to turn red.  
"No he is right," Usagi said calmly. Everyone's eyes widened at her word. "It is fate, demo not  
with you."  
"With who then?!" he was getting impatient. Hiiro who was observing this had a little smirk   
on his face. Inside he wanted to go up there and punch the living daylight out of this guy.  
Instantly, he mentally kicked himself. 'Nande kuso did that thought came from?'  
Usagi turned her head and turned to him.  
"Him," was all she said. Mamo-baka gave a laugh at that.  
"Prove it!" The whole class was watching the scene unfolding in front of them. Even the teacher.  
Usagi walked up to Hiiro who had an expression on his face that read 'what the hell are you  
doing' look. She ignored it and just wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips   
against his. At first he was dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. Push her away or just kiss  
back. Of course his head said,"push her away god dammit! What are you? Your not a perfect  
soldier anymore!" but something else in his head said kiss her back. Unconsciously he wrapped his  
arm around her small waist and started to kiss her back. During this, everyone could just stare  
at the two. Then Minako and Duo started to make calls.  
"You go Hiiro buddy! Never knew you had it in you!"  
"Go Usagi-chan!" Mamoru was now red to the face. His hands curled up in to a fist, as they  
started to turn white. Finally the two started to pull away with Usagi whispering to Hiiro a  
thanks, which he just nodded.  
"There's your proof," she said turning to Mamo-baka. With fury he stomped out of the room.  
The teacher who has been quiet through out the whole thing started to speak.  
"Vey well Miss. Tsukino, you may wear that uniform. Now would you all PLEASE go and  
sit down?!" They all nodded and went to take their seat. Usagi sitting behind the two students,  
who she was looking at earlier. The one with blond hair turned around and gave her a wink and  
turned around.   
"Since we only have a couple of minutes left, I would like you all to write me a poem about  
human relationships with eachother and be readied to present tommorow first thing!" After   
she finished the bell went. Everyone started to depart to their next class. The two students turned  
around to greet Usagi. (Guess who again)  
"Oi koneko-chan! How ya been?" the one that seemed to be a boy asked. Hiiro felt his blood  
boil at this.   
"Moshi moshi Usagi-chan. Daijoubu ka?" the girl with teal hair asked her.  
"Daijoubu," she answered in her monotone voice.  
"Hey! How come you both know Usagi? And Usagi how come you never told us that knew know  
this bishoonen(sp?) guy?" Minako asked.  
"Hey! I thought I was bishoonen!" Duo started to pout at Minako.  
"Aaaawwww common Duo-kun! You're always my number bishoonen!"  
"That's better!"  
"Braided baka!" Wufei said to him.  
"Let us introduce ourselves. Watashi Michiru Kaiou and this is Haruka Tenou," the girl with  
teal coloured hair said to them.  
"Konnichiwa, watashi Ami Mi-"  
"Mizuno. Hai we know," Haruka said to her.  
"Well lets get on to our next class shall we?" Quatre said to them.  
"Hai!" everyone said in unison. Well excluding some people. (I think you know who)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Still no mision has come yet and Hiiro was getting itched for not having the feeling of his  
gundam. Unknown to him yet, there was new feeling in him, that hasn't emerged yet.  
Night time has come and everyone were in their dorm. The whole day were quite boring  
since they had learned all of those at a young age already. Hiiro and Usagi now were sitting on   
the couch watching the news. Hiiro occasionally staring at his laptop, which he brought out  
in case Dr. J was going to send him a mission. Usagi was eating some ice-cream. Soon   
night time came and they both went into their room and let sleep over take them.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Gomen nasai for the sucky chapter, demo I'm kinda in a hurry to start typing about the next  
part. I've been getting a lot of idea popping up in my head for the next chapter. I guarantee  
you that this next one is going to be funny. (Well I think it's funny) Even funnier than the dummies.  
Okay here is another question I want to ask. Who do you like better? Chibi Usa or  
Chibi Chibi? Personally I like Chibi Chibi WAY better! She looks sooo kawaii!! ^_^;  
Well ja ne!!! 


	5. Sink The Sub

I finally finished it!!! To CometPrincess I know I didn't explain why Mamo-baka wasn there,  
demo shouldn you know why? If he's anything like Relena-baka then if he hears that Usagi is  
there, he would have to go see her. The only different is that he didn't scream his freakin head  
off and take all of the air out of her. (Crappy explaination ne?)  
Arigatou to RubyRedDragon05, CometPrincess, DevilsDarling, LeaD and everyone else who   
reviewed my story. I can't remember the rest, demo these are the ppl that gives me a review   
for every chapter I put up. Doomo(sp?) arigatou gozaimasu everyone!!!!! (Especially you 4) ^_^  
Sumimasen for the last crappy chapter. So here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!! (I'm not gonna bother   
with the damn disclaimer)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Again morning came inside Usagi's window, with the same routine as yesterday. Hiiro was   
wondering in his head , how much longer can he handle the music. After breakfast, they both   
walked off to school. While walking, they saw two people whispering something to eachother.  
"Hurry up! They're coming soon!" one shadow said to the other. The other shadow was holding  
someone else's binder and stuffing some paper in.  
"I'm hurrying!"  
"What are you two doing?" came the monotone voice of Hiiro.  
"Eeeeepp!"  
"Oh its you two! God did you came from the dead or something?"  
"Hnnnnn, what are you two doing?" Usagi repeated again. Both stared at eachother. With   
mischief in their eyes. 'They got something up there,' Usagi thought to herself.   
"Nothing!" they both answered in unison. Innocence on their face.   
"Duo! What are you doing with my notebook?" asked a Quatre who was coming up behind  
them with Ami.  
"I found it!" Quatre gave him a hard stare, as to know that he had did something to it.  
"What? Don't you believe me?"   
"What are you doing you braided baka?" Wufei and the rest of the pilot joined them  
"Aaaaaawwww Wu-man! I love you too!" Duo gave Wufei a big hug. That, both Minako and   
Rei gave a glare at them.  
"Hey! I thought you loved me!" Minako gave a pout that was too cute. (Well to Duo any way)  
"Minako-chan! You know I always love you more!" With that he gave her a kiss. She melted in  
his arms. Girls walking past them gave Minako a death glare, but they still didn't rival up to   
The Perfect Soldiers. The bell rang, signaling it was time for class, so regrettfully they pulled  
away.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Stepping into their class, they saw a different teacher standing there. She was at least in her sixties.  
Hair all white, wearing a skirt, with flower embroidered, and a white blouse. They all took  
their seats at the back and waited for everyone else to come in.   
"Oi koneko-chan!" Usagi just nodded in Haruka's direction. Michiru came walking up next to   
her.  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan. Daijoubu ka?"  
"Daijoubu," in her monotone voice. The teacher standing in front cleared her throat, indicating   
she wanted quiet. Everyone else took their seat and she started the lesson. Sitting down, Usagi  
noticed that her notebook was already on her desk. She gave a glance at Duo and Minako, who   
was trying desperately not to laugh at something.  
"Good morning class. Your teacher has called in ill this morning, so I will be filling in for her.  
My name is Miss. Webbs.Yesterday, she told you to write out a poem and be ready to present   
today. So lets get it started." She took a glance around the room and her eyes landed right on   
Ami. "You there. You will go first."  
"Hai," Ami answered quietly.   
"What?" Miss. Webbs started to give her a confused look.  
"I mean yes," Ami said a little bit louder. She stepped in front of the class and looked at Duo  
and Minako with confusion. 'What are they laughing at?' She took a glance at her poem and her   
eyes widened. 'This isn't my poem!' she thought frantically. The teacher noticed her attitude and  
thought that she didn't do her homework so she urged Ami to read it. Ami could only nodd  
slowly. She cleared her throat and started to read.  
"Sex is when a guy's communication,  
Enters a girl's information.  
To increase the population,  
For a younger generation. (By this Ami's face was crimson red)  
Do you get the information...  
Or do you need a demonstration?" Ami took a puase and everyone else start to burst out in  
laughter. Usagi and Hiiro both had smirks on their faces, Quatre had a smile on his face, Duo  
and Minako were both laughing with tears in their eyes, and the rest of the pilot gave a soft   
chuckle. Every other student were rolled down with laughterand the boys were yelling out for a  
demonstration. The teacher seemed like there were steams coming out of her. Ami quickly sat  
down and the teacher called up Rei. Rei walked up to the front and looked at her poem.   
Flames could be seen dancing in her eyes looking at Minako and Duo.   
"Aino! Maxwell! You two are fucking dead when I'm through!"   
"Out!!" Miss. Webbs screamed at her while pointing at the door. Rei walked out of the classroom  
mumbling about 'injustice'. The rest of the pilot looked down at their poems and all gave death   
glare at them.  
"If you don't want to read it, I'll read it for you," Minako whispered. They all handed her their  
poems. Including Duo.  
"Miss. Webbs! Since she can't read it, I'll read for her then!"  
"That would be great!" Miss. Webbs said. Thanking that at least one student is behaved.  
"Also, these seven has trouble standing in front of the class so I volunteered to read for them,"  
Miss. Webbs only nodded, so Minako walked up in front of the class.  
"Ahem! This one was Rei's.   
Mental anxiety,  
Mental breakdowns,  
Menstrual cramps,   
Menopause...  
Did you ever noticed how all our problem started with men? (Nani?! Wufei yelled)  
This next one is by Duo. The one with the braid.  
I like your style,  
I like your class.  
But most of all,  
I like your ass. (And thats true! coming from Duo)  
This next one is from Makoto-chan!  
Kissing is a habit,  
Fucking is a game.  
Guys get all the pleasure,  
While girls get all the pain.  
The guys say 'I love you,'  
You think its true.  
But when your tummy starts to swell,  
He says 'to hell with you,'  
10 minutes of pleasure,  
9 months of pain.  
3 days in hospital,  
A baby without a name.  
The baby is a bastard,  
The mother is a whore.  
This never would've happened,  
If the rubber wouldn't have torn.  
Next is by Trowa Barton.  
Sex is bad,  
Sex is a sin.  
Sins are foregiven,  
So stick it in. (By now the whole class was roaring in laughter.)  
This next one is by Quatre over there.  
If guys have their periods,  
They would compare the sizes of their tampons.  
Next up on the line is by Hiiro Yui!  
Smoke a smoke,  
Not a butt.  
Fuck a virgin,  
Not a slut! (Hiiro was ready to pull out his bestfriend at Minako any minute now.)  
Next is my bestfriend Usagi-chan!  
Holy mother, full of grace.  
Bless my boyfriend's gorgeous face.  
Bless his hair that tends to curl,  
Keep him safe from all the girls.  
Bless his arms that are so strong,  
Keep his hand where they belong.  
Bless his dick, the one I sucked,  
Bless the bed in which we fucked.  
And if my mother happened to walk in,  
Bless the shit, I'd be in." Usagi now also got her hand wrapped around her bestfriend, getting   
ready any moment now to shoot the Blonded baka right between the eye.  
"Last but not least, my poem! Ahem!  
I'm a cool girl,   
In a cool town.  
It takes a mother fucker,  
To put me down. Arigatou! I'm done!" With that she gave a bow and hurriedly to her seat  
where she was greeted with two barrow of guns, a katana, two angry faces, a crimson Quatre,  
and a laughing Duo. Miss. Webbs was trying to control her temper, while the rest of the class  
is still laughing hard.  
"Uh heh heh... guys, it was only a joke."  
"Omae o korosu," both Usagi and Hiiro said in unison.  
"It was Duo's idea!"  
"Nani?!"   
"Quiet!" Everyone turned around to see Miss. Webbs face was red far more than Quatre.  
Reluctantly Hiiro and Usagi putted their gun away and sat down. Sighing a relief, Minako  
took her seat.  
"What was the first thing you learn when you were in kindergarten?! Don't you have any  
manners?!"   
"Using the Flinstone phone!!" Duo yelled out to the class. The class exploded with laughter.  
"You press one of the button and it says, 'Yabbadabba doo! I love you!" Miss. Webbs was now  
ready giving Duo a whole year of detention.  
"Outrageous!!! Never in my whole entire career at Chiba Peacecraft Academy, had I ever had to  
deal with any of these!! Not even as a sub!!"  
"Well there's a first time for everything!!" came the voice of Duo. The class burst out again.  
"That's it!! You will being the rest of your days after school in detention!!!!"  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." Duo was screaming like a girl, making the class  
laugh again.  
"Duo, was that you?" Miss. Webbs asked. This time Minako started to laugh hysterically.  
"What's so funny, Miss. Aino?"  
"That sounded like one of those romance movies I always watched.(In a sweet feminine voice.)  
Duo, is that you? Hahahaha! That was hilarious!!!!! Hahahaha!!" The class finally got it and started  
to join her laughing. Even the rest of the pilot were enjoying themselves. By this time the teacher   
was ready to kill them. Right when she was about to say another word, the bell rang, signaling  
the end of class. Everyone got up and left the room in a flash. Both Minako and Duo had left   
the room in a flash to get away from the wrath of Miss. Webbs and the rest of the pilot. Especially  
the barrow of Hiiro and Usagi's gun. What they didn't expect was Rei was ready for them outside.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Lunch Time.  
  
"Where's Minako and Duo?" asked Ami. They all had bought their lunch and was sitting under  
a big maple tree outside. The rest of the pilot were already there. All except Minako and Duo.  
"At the nurse," Makoto answered her. Right after the two had left out the door, it was followed  
by a terrifying scream from Minako.  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
"Eeeeeeepp!!!" came the voice of Minako outside the door. "R-R-Rei-chan!! D-d-daijoubu ka?"  
"Omae. O. Korosu." She said with vengeance in her voice.  
"Run!!!!!!" came the voice of Duo and they both ran in the opposite direction that Rei was  
standing.  
"Come back here!!!!!!! You Blonded baka!!!! Braided baka!!!!!!!!" She dashed right after them.  
"Duo! What are we going to do?!"  
"I don't know!!! But keep on running!!!!" He dragged down one hall to another, with a frantic  
Rei right behind them. Bumping into people after people. They found a closet and ran right in  
there. Breathing heavily they stood there in silent.   
"I-i-is she gone?" asked a breathles Minako.  
"I don't know, demo be quiet!" he whispered to her. She was breathing in quite loud. So was  
him. They heard pounding footsteps run past the door and calmed down.   
"T-t-think she's gone?"  
"I don't know," They stood their staring at eachother for a while, when Duo started to pull his  
face closer to hers. Minako licked her lips. Knowing what the intention was. Duo bent down   
closer to hers. Their lips were just inches apart, coming closer and closer, when suddenly...  
"Ah ha!!!!!" came a voice from the door. "Prepare to die!!!!!!"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
**********End of Flashback**********  
  
"I feel so sorry for them," Ami said to the group. Rei snorted at the remark.  
"That Blonded baka deserved it!"   
"Hai, demo... Don't you think it was a little too harsh?"   
"What's with you? You weak onna?"   
"What did you say?!" Rei now had her sword thrust in Wufei's direction.Wufei just snorted at  
her sword. Before anything else could happen, the bell rang.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Both Minako an Duo were moaning loudly in their dorm that night. They're whole body were  
neither bruised or broken. Luckily for them, it was just more bruise.  
"My arm hurts, Duo-kun," Minako whined.  
"So does mine, demo you don't hear me complainin!"   
"Wahhhhh!!! you're mean!!" Minako said with a fake cry. Duo could tell that she was faking  
but went along with it.  
"Aaaaaaawwwww, Minako-chan, you finally noticed? I'm surprised that you didn't before,"  
Minako started to pout cutely at him, which he couldn't ressist. He walked or limped over to  
her and placed an arm around her. Whispering into her ears,  
"Did you ever notice how cute you are when you blush?" she started to giggle at him.  
"You know you're very atashi," Duo started to pout. Which she started to giggle.  
"I'm not gay!!!!"  
"I know that," she leaned closer to him and whispered, "You're also cute when you pout."  
With that she kissed him on the lips.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Finally finished!!!!! I know it's not that funny ^_^; demo at least I tried.   
Atashi means flirty to girls and gay men, if you're all wonderin about it. Yay tomorrow is the  
last day of school, before the holiday!!!!!!!!!!!!! I get a turkey dinner for a party -_-  
What are you all doing? 


	6. Missions at Last

I finally got this chapter up!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen nasai for the ;ate updating, demo my comp got fuckin screwed again. ^_^; O well here's the next fic. Just one last thing, for the next couple of chapters I think I'll be focusing it on Makoto because someone asked me to. ^_^   
***********************************************************************  
  
Breakfast was as usual quiet for Makoto and Trowa, but this morning it was quieter than usual. Trowa stared at Makoto quietly as she sat there and stir her coffee around with her spoon, making circular patterns. Staring down on her coffee as if it's trying to tell her something.   
"A penny for your thought?" That got Makoto out of her thought. Startled, she spilt some of her coffee on to her hand. Hissing quietly at her mistake, she felt someone hand her a tissue.   
"Arigatou," she said quietly. He just gave her a nodd and continued to stare at her. "Nani?"  
"What are you thinking?" he asked her.  
"N-n-nothing," she stuttered out. He raised one eyebrow at her and stared at her. As if he's searching the depths of her eyes for an answer. She turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him straight in the eye. For the past few days she had grown quite fond of him. His every movement was graceful, it seems to her that he never made a mistake in his life.  
Trowa noticed that she was avoiding his gaze, her green orbs refusing to look straight into his emerald green ones. He looked at her up and down. She was simply gorgeous in his eyes. From her beautiful brown hair to her flawless legs. For the past few days he noticed that she has a lot of things troubling her. His main guess was something from her past. Something that she is desperately trying to forget.   
"It's time to go," he said to her softly.   
"H-h-hai," she whispered and garbbed her bag and left out the door with him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They walked in silent alongside eachother. The wind blowing softly against Makoto's skin. Blowing her hair softly , making it sway back and forth lightly against the gentle wind. Up ahead   
they saw Hiiro and Usagi approaching them.  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan, Hiiro," Makoto greeted and was answered by two 'hnns.'  
"You have a mission," Usagi stated in monotone. Both Makoto and Trowa gave a slight nodd to it.  
"There's a base two hundred miles south east from here. The doctors said you must destroy," Hiiro stated to them in monotone. Just then Minako and Duo showed up.   
"Ohayo minna-san!" Minako greeted them all. She recieved one nodd, two death glare, and one greeting in return. Just then Wufei and Rei also showed up. Both Minako and Duo got tensed up from Rei, who was giving them a glare that could even set heaven on fire. Pretty soon Quatre and Ami showed up to the group. They all started there walk to school. On their way towards the building they passed by a group of boys. Each giving the females in the group a cat call or something. One stepped out from the group and started his way towards them. The group of pilots stopped and looked at the guy. He was tall with black hair and blond streak. He gave the girls a smile that melted every girl around them except for the girls. They all gave him 'the look', except for Minako, who was giving him her usual hundred watts smile. He walked up to the girls and started to greet them.  
"Hey babes! My name's Woo Chang anyone of you gorgeous ladies interested in going to the dance with me?" All of the girls gave him a not interested look except for Ami and Minako.  
Minako started to whisper something in Duo's ear and they both started laughing. Everyone gave them a confused look. Well not exactly everyone. Usagi, Rei, Hiiro, and Wufei were giving them both annoyed look, Trowa and Lita both act like they don't care and only Quatre, Ami, and the Woo guy gave them both a confused look. Duo walked up to Wufei, who immediately brought out his katana from kami knows where and held it up in front of him.  
"I swear Maxwell! If you dare do anything I swear on Nataku that that filthy thing hanging from your head will be cut off in!"   
"Eeep! Wuman you wouldn't!" This only made the vein at the back of Wufei's head grew three sizes bigger. Duo instantly started to back away from the steaming Wufei. "Eh heh heh... Wuman, I was just gonna said do you have a cousin or somethin cuz you both had the same last name,"  
"Braided Baka!" Wufei mumbled to himself loudly. (How can that be to himself then?)  
"Aaaaawww, I know you love me Wuman, demo you don't have to mumble my name all the time," By this, Wufei's face is red with anger. Duo nervously started to back away from him.  
"Injustice!::pulling out his katana and pointing it directly at Duo:: Prepare to die Maxwell!"  
"Eeeeep!" With that Duo started making a mad dash towards the school with a raging Wufei right after him. Everyone else stood there looking after them. Quatre gave a small sigh and shaking his head. Everyone started to walk towards the school building, leaving the Woo Chang guy. Seemingly confused about what the hell just happened.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Duo and Wufei  
  
"Aaaaaaawwwww, common Wuman! I'm tired!" yelled a desperate Duo. Everyone who saw them running, instantly stepped out of the way seeing Wufei with his katana. Desperately thinking of some way to get himself out of this, he saw Relena. Instantly an idea started to pop into his head.  
"Relena!" he yelled out. Relena turned around to see who the hell called her and saw a frantic Duo with a raging Wufei not too far behind. She shrugged it off and continued walking.'Damn girl!' Duo thought to himself. "Relena! Help me!" She just cocked one eyebrow up and looked at him as in saying 'What can I do?'  
"Your the pacifist freak!" She instantly stared dagger eyes at him. "Wuman wants to chop off my braid!"   
"So?"  
"He's doing this for Hiiro!" 'Oh shit! Trigger happy boy is gonna kill me!'  
"Why?"  
"Because I know Hiiro's secret!"  
"What's his secret?"  
"Get rid of Wuman first!"  
"Fine!" Just then Wufei started to charge up to them.  
"Eeeeeeep!"  
"Step aside onna!" Relena started to inhale her breath and started rambling about her pacifist speech about war.  
"Chang Wufei! Did you know that chasing people around with that that thing! Is unsafe? You could hurt someone and then that can start a war and war is bad because..." 'Oh Kami help!' Duo thought to himself desperately.'Why the hell did I ask for her help!' Wufei on the other hand was going insane. First the Braided baka started making his morning crack and now the damn't onna is giving her freaking damn speech! Just then the bell rang, signaling classes to start.  
"Consider yourself lucky Maxwell!" With that he started to run towards the school building. Relena who was still giving her speech about total what was it again? Oh yeah pacifism. Didn't notice that the bell had rung. Duo took this chance to make his escape from the former queen of the world and ran straight to the school building.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ugh, homework. Where the hell did these people learn to teach?" Minako started to whine as the group departed the school ground.  
"It's not like I'm any happy either Minako-chan! Man that science teacher shouldn't be so rough on people! Kami, I only made a few mistake!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Uh Duo, youu blew up the lab twice," Quatre answered him.  
"I only blew twice the part I was in!" Duo countered.  
"Thats twice too many you Braided baka!" Wufei yelled at him.  
"Now benice Wuman!" But before Wufei could counter a hurdling screech was heard, making everyone in hearing range to cover their ear. Suddenly, a flash of blond and something else the pilot couldn't recognize latched itself on to Hiiro. It left him with an expression of pure disgust. The thing turned to to be no other than Relena-baka. (no duh -_-)  
"Hiiro! I haven't seen you in a while! How about a dinner tonight?" she started to gush to him.  
"Gomen, demo Hiiro Yui already made plan with me," a voice broke out between the group. Everyone turned around to see Usagi standing there.  
"Nani?!?!?! Hiiro would never make plan with anyone but me!" Relena-baka screeched out to everyone.  
"Correction. His top things to make plan with is me and his laptop. Now leave," Usagi answered in her usual expression.  
"Hiiro! This isn't true right? Tell her your joking!"  
"Hnn,"  
"See! He never made plan with you!" Relena yelled out triumphantly. Suddenly she felt Hiiro moving away from her. Her eyes gazed onto him and she watched in horror as he moved towards Usagi and placed one arm around her waist. This made everyone surprise.  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooo! How could you?!?!?!?!?!" She screeched out again.  
"Hnnn," he said and he and Usagi left the group.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hiiro and Usagi  
  
As soon as they were out of hearing and seeing range they immiediately stepped away from eachother.  
"Arigatou," he thanked her.  
"Don't mention it. Just remember what you're gonna do," she answered back to him. Earlier on they made a deal to eachother that everytime Relena or Mamo-baka showed up, they pretend to be a couple so those two would back away. Surprisingly so far, it worked.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
That night, if you were looking in the southeastern part of the sky, you would see two flying machines, flying in the sky. They were both heading towards the base that was 200 miles away from them.   
"You know where to put the bombs," the male voice said towards his comrade.  
"Hai," this time it was a female's voice answering him. He nodded towards her and concentrated on their destination.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Pounding footsteps were heard throughout the hall. The figure was running faster and faster at each second of the clock. Suddenly a couple of soldiers stepped out of the corners and both sides stopped immiediately in their tracks. Instinctly she pulled out her gun and started to shoot the soldiers. Unfortunately for them that they weren't fast enough and was shot on somewhere on their body. Luckily, she wasn't planning on to kill them so the shot neither hit them so they can't move or ly there unconscious. She lowered her gun and looked at the wounded soldiers for a minute and resumed to her running. Suddenly a shot rang out and she was caught holding her aching chest. Her clothes were soon drenched in blood and still going. She started to lose her vision and saw in a blur a soldier started to rise up from the others, walking slowly towards her. Finally, her eyes gave in and she closed it. Thinking that this will be the last time she will ever be able to close it again.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Gomen nasai, demo my fuckin comp screwed up again and I had to type it all over. Plus I was lazy, so it took longer than usual for this to come out. It was suppose to be out last week actually. O well, at least I finally got it finished!!!!^_^ Just wonderin, out of all of my chapter so far which one do you like best???????? 


	7. Sparring With A Sexist Pig

Well I finally got off my lazy ass and started this chapter!!!!!!! Domo arigatou minna-chan for all of the wonderful reviews!!!!! I wouldn't be happier!! ^_^ Gomen nasai for long posting, demo I never plan on what will happen next on my story until I get off my freakin lazy ass and start writing. ^_^; My brain just never wants to co-operate with me. I need help on making thumbnails on websites!!! Can anyone help me on it because I don't understand the code for it. Arigatou!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Her eyes fluttered open softly. Her bright green eyes looked around her surrounding slowly. She noticed that she was in a large cave. The fire in the middle was flaring wildly, making the shadow dance around. She looked down and saw that her wounds were bandaged tightly and the bleeding had stopped. She suddenly felt something or rather a someone close to her. She turned her head and saw her saviour leaning against the wall of the cave. His eyes closed and his soft brown hair cascaded over one of his eye. He looked so peaceful leaning against the wall. Something inside her urged her to get over there and gently brushed the hair away from his eye. He was so much like her. Isolating themselves from the others and prefered the company of no one. Unconsciously, she crawled over to him and ever so slightly brushed the hair away from his eye. He started to twitch a little.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
When he saw her there, lying with a small pool of blood, slowly drifting from her body, he felt that someone has shot him through the heart. He then noticed a soldier approaching her with a gun. Instantly he pulled out his gun and shot the shoulder, directly through his heart. The soldier fell down with a loud thud. He slowly approached her and checked for a slight pulse. Breathing out ludly, that there was still a tiny pulse, he picked her up in his arms, slowly and carefully. He approached his gundam and opened the cockpit. Sitting in his gundam and her in his lap, he powered up the gundam and blasted off, with her gundam towing on behind. She started to bleed more and decided that by the time he arrived at a hospital or anthing, she would probably leave the face of the earth. He shivered at the thought of her leaving him behind. He landed in a deserted forest and after hiding the gundam, he carried her into a cave he found earlier. Placing her down on the hard floor, he lifted her shirt to see the wound. He winced at seeing all of the wounds on her. Taking out his first aid kit he started to bandage her up. After wrapping up her wounds he took off his sweater and placed around her. Hoping that it will keep her a little warm. He leaned against the wall, with his arm crossed around his chest. Closing his eyes, he let sleep overtake him. Hoping he will dream about her.   
He felt someone touching him ever so slightly. He started to twitch a little and the touching stopped. Slowly he opened his eyes and was faced to face with a pool of green staring straight back at him. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her clost to him. She had a shocked look written on her face, but didn't do anything. He turned her around so that her back was against him. They both stayed like that for a while. Each feeling warm and comfy. She wanted to tell him how much she felt about him, but was unsure of what he would say or do. They had only met not too long ago and he might feel like she was just a player or something. Their peaceful moment was destroyed as they heard guns and bombs. Quickly pulling away from eachother, he looked at her up and down. Finally his eyes rested on her wounds.  
"Can you handle it?" he asked her eyes full of worries. She nodded her head.  
"Hai, I'll manage."  
"Then lets go," He told her. Leading her outside to the forests, an explosion erupted not too far away from them. He covered her from the blast, both landing on the ground. "We need to hurry and get to the gundam."  
"Hai," He pulled her up to her feet and he lead her to where the gundams were hidden. Both climbed into the cockpit of their gundam. Within a few strokes of the keys both gundam turned to life.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"We have found the intruder, Colonel!" A man in his mobile dolls said to the image on the screen.  
"Take them down! I don't want them alive!" the image said to the man.  
"But sire! They appear to be gundams!"  
"Nani?! A gundam?! Call on more Mobile Dolls! If anyone makes it out alive, they will be a threat to us! Not to mention they blew up one of our base!"  
"Y-yea sir! ::turning on the radio to the other Mobile Dolls:: Listen up minna! Attack the enemy at full force!"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"The enemy appears to be Mobile Dolls. Take out as much as you can." He told her.  
"Hai," she answered him from her gundam. Her side aches for some rest, but she told herself, resr and die, rest and die, fight and live, fight and live. She had to live. Live to avenge the death of her otouto. No way is she going to die if they were still alive.   
She was exhausted. Destroying already 20 mobiles and there was about 6 left. Her arms were heavy. She could feel exhaustion trying to get the best of her. But she wasn't going to quit that easily. Finally destroying the last, she felt the pressure getting lift off her shoulder.  
"Daijoubu ka?" his face appeared on the com.  
"Daijoubu," she said, giving him a small smile.  
"Let's get back."  
"Hai,"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
Rei was at the gym practicing her sword technique. Making a few swift slashes, she jumped up towards her target. Making another swift slash, the dummy tore in half. She stood there panting. Her chest heaving up and down, out of exhaustion.  
"Pathetic onna!" a voice said from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who that is. It was no other than that sexist pig she had to share a dorm with and do practically everything together! 'Baka sexist pig!' she said to herself. "Onna! You are one of the most pathetic I've ever seen!" She whirled around facing him, eyes narrowed.  
"I have a name! Not onna! That's your name *Wu-man*!" she aid to him smirking. She could see his face turning a slight red.  
"Injustice! First a braided baka, then a blonded onna! Now another onna! Injustice!" Rei noticed a chunk of wood and swiftly kicked it at him. The wood darted at him and he luckily moved. "Onna! That was uncalled for!" She smirked at his reaction.  
"Care to spar?" she asked him cooly. He looked at her for a minute and laughed.  
"Onna you will never beat me!" he boasted at her.  
"Our last match wasn't finished. Or are you just chicken that I'm gonna win?" she said to him, smirking once again at his reaction.  
"Onna! Preapare to be defeated!" He got into a fighting stance as she did the same. He made the first move. Making a low kick to her knees, she gracefully and swiftly back flipped. Also kicked him in the face during the process. Staggering back a little he caressed the spot she hit. She stood there smirking at him. It was her turn to make the move. Charging at him with full speed she aimed a punch to his stomach, before sending the blow, he grabbed her charging fist and twist it counterclockwise. Moving with her fist, she flipped. Her raven hair flowing rapidly and accidently whipping him. He letted go of the frip he had on her, which gave her a chance and made a full blow to his stomach. Holding his aching stomach, she landed another blow to his back, making him keel over. She stood above him, smirking down.  
"I win," she said simply to him. He brought his leg out and swiftly tripped her. She yelped out in surprise and landed on her back. Wufei layed above her, glaring fiercely down.She gave him one of her glare back. 'She' so much like Meiran,' he thought to himself. Her features were nothing like Meiran, except for her hair, but her attitude was the exact same. Her deep violets eyes glaring up at him. He unconciously bent down and gave her a light kiss. She stared at him wide eyed. But for some reason, responded. There they were, laying on a mat, in a training gym;which was deserted at this hour, issing! They were still caught up with eachother when a voice was heard.  
"Woo hoo! Go Wu-man!" That was all they need to break apart.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Finally finished this chapter! Can you believe it only took me a few hours to finish it?! That explains all the mistakes and how crappy the chapter turned out! ^_^; Gomen nasai for taking so long! You wouldn't believe how much freakin homework the teachers give!::looking at the stack of books in one corner of ther room:: Personally I think some of them graduated from hell! How else would they come up with all these?! Anyway, arigatou for reading this fic (even though it took till the end of the month to be updated ^_^; ) Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! (Even though the chapter was INCREDIBLY CRAPPY!!!!!) 


	8. Can't think of One ^^;

Gomen nasai minna-chan for the long wait! Since I have a long line of other fics ( please read them! I know they suck, demo I would really like to get more reviews, for my other fics!) out and to add on the top of that, HOMEWORK!!!!! Once again, domo arigatou to all of those people who reviewed my fics! *bows respectively*  
  
LeaD: I totally agree with you! Duo-chan should really shut his big mouth at some times. Especially Fei-chan's big moment with Rei-chan! ^_~  
  
Any who, I should really shut up and start the chapter or else a lot of people will come to my house and knock it down. Note to all Rei lovers out there! This chapter is dedicated to every one of you! ^_~  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Woo hoo! Go Wu-man!" That was all they need to break apart. Scrambling away from eachother, they both looked up to see the whole pilots except Makoto and Trowa. (Think you should know who the two on the mission in the last chapter was now, ne? ^-^) Both Minako and Duo had big smile on their face, while both Quatre and Ami blushed a slight red. Hiiro and Usagi seemed to be unfazed about the circumstances. But then again, when were they ever fazed about these type of things?  
"What are you all doing out here?" Rei demanded. Her face was a hot pink, still embaressed. Like Wufei looked any better. If someone was to compare, Wufei would come in first.  
"We decided to go get some ice-cream!" Minako answered cheerfully.   
"How did you find me here?" she demanded again. Minako rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
"Well duh! Where else would you be? At a beauty salon?" At this point, Rei's blood began to boil. Taking out her sharp sword she pointed it dangerously towards the Blonded baka. Minako aka Blonded baka started to back away slowly. Luckily for her, Ami came to her rescue.  
"Anno Rei-chan, I don't think you should kill her out in public." Rei reluctantly pulled back her sword and placed it back in her case.  
"Doesn't anyone ever notice that sword of hers?" Minako muttered to herself. Which only caused Rei to give her death glares. Like Duo and Wufei were any different. Reluctantly, giving a huge sigh, Quatre decided to be the referee of this war once again.  
"Minna-chan, I think we should really go and get our ice-cream now." Feeling relieved that someone was coming to their rescue, Minako and Duo nodded their head happily.   
Walking down the busy street of the Sanc Kingdom, Minako and Duo were holding hands and flirting with eachother, which only got both Rei and Wufei angry.  
"Will you two cut ti out?" Rei barked at the two lovebird.  
"Awww Rei-chan, you jealous?" Minako asked slyly. "Don't worry, you'll always have Wufei-kun over there." Both Rei and Wufei got out their weapons and walked dangeroulsy towards Minako.  
"I'll give you two seconds you Blonded Baka," Rei said slowly, clenching her teeth. Not neeeding for a repeat of the phrase, Minako made a mad dash down the street towards the ice-cream parlor. Both Wufei and Rei were hot on her trail. Duo had a smile plastered on his face. This was the first time Wufei's katana wasn't pointed at him, and it wasn't him running down the street with a furious Wufei hot on his tail.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Class! We will now have an announcement from Miss.Relena," the teacher announced. Relena walked towards the front of the class, head raised high; like she was expecting a loud applause. All pilots drowned her out, and was lost into their own dreamworld. For the past few weeks, Rei had been seeing mental pictures of Wufei, over and over again in her head. It was starting to get irritating, but then again, she sort of liked the images she sees. Remembering their usual warm up before school this morning. If she was anything like her old self, she would remember this scene as something very amusing and even romantic. True, she would never admit it with anyone, especially the Blonded baka.  
  
*`*`*`*` Flashback *`*`*`*`  
  
"Onna! Get you damn ass out of the shower now!" Wufei bellowed, while trying at once to break down the door. Rei was in there shining her sword as usual like she does every morning. Just to bug him anyway. She can see why that Braided Baka loves to tease him. He was so easy to get all riled up.  
"You break down that damn door and you'll be the one putting it back up!" she yelled from inside. The shower was on so that it gave the impression that she was in the shower. "Besides! I'm in the shower!" The pounding stopped, and some colouful strings of words escaped from the pilot of Nataku. She smirked at this. Finally, what seemed like hours to him, she finally came out of the washroom. As soon as she fully stepped out of the door, without as even as much of a glance towards her, he dashed right into the washroom; slamming the door behind him. Smirking, she went into her room and changed into something loose. Grabbing an old fashion red chinese style clothing, she quickly changed. She didn't bother tying her hair up since it always made her feel a cool draft at the back of her neck. Walking out into the living room, and thank kami that the pilots were ahem *friends* with that annoying Relena Peacecraft, they got to live in an exceptionally large dorm. Moving all of the furniture to the one side of the room and piling out all the mats, she started to do some stretches. Setting a punching bag up, she started to do her normal routine until Wufei get his ass out of the washroom. Punch left, right, right left. Dust kick, high kick, low kick, thrust! were the words she chanted in her head until she heard the door open.  
"Onna, you're pathetic!" As usual, she whirled around with embers dancing within her violet eyes. He smirked. As much as he hate to admit it, it was fun teasing her. Something he never did when Meiran was still alive, and he wondered why. Maybe it was because from hanging around the damn Braided baka. Getting into a fighting stance, she started to charge at him; with him getting ready for the blow. (I'm not gonna explain the fighting scene since I'm not very good at it ^^;) As usual, he somehow managed to stay on top of her. Violets staring into coal black. (don know what his eye colours are minna ^^;) Ever so slightly, he bent down. Eyes closing slightly, as she did the same. His lips pressed against hers softly. His arms encircling her waist firmly, as her arms snaked its way around his neck; pulling him closer. The kiss was soft, of course neither one could deepen the kiss since there was the usual loud banging on the door. Making them both scramble away from eachother.  
"Oi Wu-man! Rei-man! Wakey wakey!" came the two annoying voice of the Blonded and Braided baka.   
  
*`*`*`*` End of FlashBack *`*`*`*`  
  
"I would like to announce to everyone that there will be a a school dance at the end of this week. This year will be somewhat different. If anyone from the opposite sex gender asked you to accompany them first, you must accept." She gave a quick wink towards Hiiro who seems somewhat staring right through her. Both Duo and Minako had to hold in their giggles, seeing the pacifist freak attempt.  
"Too bad she doesn't know that he already has a partner," Duo whispered to her. Minako nodded her head in agreement.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"HHHHHHiiiiiiiiiirrrrrroooooo!" came the loud shriek of Relena Mental Peacecraft.Eversince their first period, all of the pilots tried to get away from this mental patient, but only seemed to make it till lunch. For she has finally found them. Running with a speed that amazed everyone, she latched herself onto him. Rubbing her left cheek onto his arm. He glared daggers at the bundle of sandy blond latching itself onto his arm. She is so lucky that he promised her brother that he won't ever shoot his sister. By now he was on the point of breaking that promise with no remorse. "Hiiro! Don't you have something to ask me?" she cooed.  
"Hnn, Relena. Will. You... " Before he could finish she interrupted him.  
"Yes! Yes! Of course Hiiro! You don't need to ask." He instantly yanked her away from him. Afraid that she just cutted off his blood circuit. "Oh Hiiro! What time will you pick me up?"  
"No," was his simple answer. She stared dumbfounded.   
"No? Oh we'll meet eachother there right?" Duo started cracking up.  
"Listen here Relena. He meant that he already has a date." She stared at him like he has three heads. Suddenly, she started to scream in a high pitch voice. Annoying most students around and one bold male, chucked a baseball towards her head. Knocking her unconsciouss (sp?) Everyone scrambled to getaway from her before she wakes up.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Gomen nasai, this one is short and crappy. Well to me anyways ^^; I promised the next one would be twice as long. (Yeah right) Domo arigatou to all of the reviews. Also, I know that Vhapter 5 of Aishiteru wasn't up properly. I deeply apologize for that. I tried many times to reupload it, demo it still just showed that much. I guess I have to start type another version of it. *sigh* Cross you finger for it to be updated next week minna! Onegai read and REVIEW! 


End file.
